Nimm meine Hand
by lillestar
Summary: Für Kensi bedeudet das Leben alles, doch was ist wenn ihr irgendwann die Kraft dazu fehlt. Was wenn all die Ängste, all die Trauer um Ihre Vergangenheit sie einholt.


I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

`*Christina Perri* Arms

*Nimm meine Hand*

Nie war jemand da der sie beschützt, in der Dunkelheit musste sie alleine kämpfen.

Jeder Ausweg, er wurde ihr versperrt, jede Lücke in der es scheint sie könnte hindurch schlüpfen.

Doch kaum war sie angekommen. War nichts mehr wie sie es eben noch gesehen hat.

Es wurde düster um sie herum.

Sie fühlte da ist jemand, sie ist nicht allein. Sie kann seinen Atem spüren dicht neben ihr.

Sie fühlt seine Hand, sie schließt sich fest um Ihren Hals.

Der Sauerstoff so knapp, kaum mehr konnte sie einen Atemzug nehmen, sie wartet darauf dass sie ihr Bewusstsein verliert, doch nie kam es soweit, sie nimmt wieder einen Atemzug und den nächsten.

Die Hand schließt sich immer fester. Immer und immer wieder. Sie will nur noch weg. weg von hier.

Seine Kraft...er ist unendlich stark. Es gibt für sie kein entkommen.

Sie sieht sein Gesicht, sie kennt ihn, doch sie kann ihn nicht von sich wegschieben...

Dieser Alptraum, immer und immer wieder.

Die Angst die Augen zu schließen. was sollte ihr jetzt passieren, dies war nicht die Wirklichkeit. nicht mehr.

Und doch alles fühlte sich jedes Mal so echt an. Ihr Herzschlag, ihr Atem einfach alles.

Sie spürte immer noch seine Finger, grob und unkontrollierbar auf sie.

Jede Nacht hat sie die gleiche Angst Ihre Augen zu schließen. Doch sie braucht den Schlaf, doch wie viel Schlaf bekommt sie tatsächlich,

wenn doch jeder Beginn und jedes Ende eine unschierbare Qual ist.

Der einzige Moment, wann sie wirklich ihren Schlaf genießen kann, ist ein kleiner sanfter Tagtraum.

nur kurz, aber er reicht vorerst um zu wissen die Angst man könnte sie ausschalten.

Aber doch wissend das die Nacht noch lange nicht begonnen hat.

Es ist wie einen Weg zu beschreiten, er würde sie nie ans Ziel bringen welches sie sich erträumt hat, aber dennoch bringt er sie an ein Ziel um anzukommen. Einfach anzukommen.

Damit sie weiß hier gehört sie vorerst hin.

Innerlich, weiß sie es, diese Momente, diese Träume, wie lange könnte sie, sie noch durch stehen,

wie lange würde es dauern bis sie eines Tages nicht mehr daraus erwachen würde.

Wie lange würde es dauern bis sie auch ihren Tag überfallen würden und ihr keine Chance mehr ließen zu entkommen.

Ihr keine Chance mehr ließen zu atmen.

Sie fürchtete sich davor.

Dann wird es hell...sie sieht ihn. Er ist so stark ihn scheint nichts zu schwächen, niemand zu besiegen.

Er, der Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung.

Er, der jeden Zweikampf für sich entscheiden kann.

Sie möchte nur einen Tag seine Kraft in sich spüren.

Einen Tag nicht kämpfen müssen...mental. Einen Tag unbesiegbar sein.

Er begrüßt sie mit seinen strahlensten Lächeln, ob er je weiß was das für sie bedeutet, ob er weiß das es die einzige Kraft die ihr schier hilft zu überleben.

Die einzige Kraft die ihre müden Augen sich erhellen lässt. Ihr das Gefühl gibt, es würde nur den Tag geben, keine Nächte mehr die existieren.

Sie ist so nah bei ihm.

Er nimmt sie nicht in den Arm, wie ein Vater das bei seinen Kind tut, es beruhigt und sagt all diese bösen Träume, sie sind nicht wirklich.

Sie muss keine Angst mehr haben. nie wieder.

Doch sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr. Sie glaubt nicht mehr an Prinzessinnen, Feen oder Zauberer.

leider, all der Glanz der Kindheit mit seiner Fantasie, all dies gibt es in ihrem Leben nicht mehr.

Doch wie gern wäre sie eine Prinzessin, die geliebt wird von ihrem Prinzen.

Eine Fee die das ganze Land verzaubert.

Doch er ist einfach nur da. einfach nur bei ihr.

Es gibt so viele Tage, sie tut ihren Job mit ungeheurer Präzision, mit stärke, man würde ihr nie ansehen das sie von innen kaum mehr fähig ist ihrem Herz jeden Tag anzuweisen zu schlagen.

Das was sie erlebt hat, viele würden nicht mehr existieren. sie kämpft für sich, für ihn, um zu beweisen, man kann alles überwinden egal wenn es scheint es würde einen auffressen,

wenn es scheint die Hölle wäre näher als all das schöne um sie herum.

Sonnenstrahlen blicken durch die dicke Wolkendecke, sie hat Angst dass ein riesiger Sturm aufzieht.

Würde der Sturm, ein Gewitter herauf beschwören?

Würde sie sich nicht mehr trauen ein Fuß vor dem anderen zu setzen?

Es passierte das erste Mal vor 5 Jahren,

sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, kann man je damit rechnen dass so etwas passiert?

Würde man es den Mann neben sich zutrauen? Oder seinen besten Freund?

Sie kann sich auf jegliche Weise wehren, so viele Verteidigungstechniken hat man ihr gelehrt, doch vor diesem hier konnte sie niemand bewahren, Vor diesem konnte sie sich nicht schützen.

Selbst wenn man sonst körperlich überlegen ist, in dieser Situation konnte sie nichts tun, keine Bewegungen die von Flucht deuteten. Nichts.

Sie hatte gehofft, es wäre nur einmalig.

Er würde merken was er falsch gemacht hat und nie wieder diesen Fehler begehen.

Doch er fand Spaß daran und es passierte immer und immer wieder.

So oft.

Jeden Tag ging sie zur Arbeit und niemand sah ihr leiden.

Jeden Tag und keiner Hinterfragte den Grund für ihre traurigen Augen.

Jeden Tag und die Überlegung nicht zu jagen, sondern ob es besser wäre dieses eine Mal nur

gejagt zu werden. Ob es besser wäre, wenn sie diejenige wäre die leblos am Boden liegt.

Doch ihr Job, wie ein Defibrillator, der sie immer wieder ins Leben zurückholt.

Sie musste gehen, der nächste Tag. Sie könnte ihn nicht mehr beginnen sehen, da war sie sich sicher.

All ihre Letzten Reserven sie bündelte sie, da sie sonst durch Ihre Finger geronnen wären.

Sie machte nicht halt, sie riskierte kein Blick mehr zurück, nur gerade aus.

Das einzige Ziel, ganz weit weg kommen.

Doch wie weit wäre dies um wirklich vor ihm sicher zu sein?

Und er ist immer noch da, wieder zurück gekrochen in Ihre Träume.

Er verfolgt sie, ohne dass sie sich wehren kann.

Er wird immer schneller.

Umso näher er kommt, umso stärker wird er.

Er hat sie und hält sie gefangen.

In einer Welt in der sie niemand retten kann.

In einer Welt die für niemanden anderen zu existieren schien.

Sie probierte es solange zu verdrängen, doch was ist wenn der Topf bereits bis oben hin gefüllt ist?

Es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr, es läuft über...zu all jenen denen sie schon so lange etwas vorgemacht hat.

Sie ist so kraftlos, sie dachte sie könnte noch lange von seiner Kraft zehren, doch sie ist verbraucht.

nichts ist mehr da.

Gibt es je eine Möglichkeit dass sie es schafft diese Kraft auf zu füllen, zu füllen mit seiner Zuversicht.

Kann er sie je retten? Der Tag bedeutet Angst... Nächte aber noch eine viel größere.

Hat er je gewollt sie zu retten. Hat er es überhaupt probiert. Ist er spät daran gescheitert oder hat er gleich aufgegeben.

Sie möchte dies alles wissen, wissen warum, war sie es nicht Wert, jetzt nicht mehr oder jemals?

Sie ist so fest in Ihrer Angst gefangen, die Realität verschwimmt, sie ertrinkt förmlich. kann man ertrinken ohne das Wasser zu berühren?

Oh sie war heillos verloren. Das Rettungsboot, es kam nie bei ihr an.

Sie weiß sie muss sich retten, ans sichere Ufer schwimmen.

Doch sie wird es nicht schaffen.

Aus dem nichts sieht sie seine Hand, die Hand an dessen Stärke und all die Zuversicht hängt.

Mit einem letzten Atemzug greift sie nach ihm.

Sie muss mit ihm reden, hier scheint die einzige Lösung für alles.

Jeder neue Tag, sie nahm es sich vor heute könnte sie ihm alles erzählen. Sie blickte ihn an, doch keine Worte verließen Ihren Mund, was sie auch tat sie blieb stumm.

Würde er ihr wirklich zu hören wollen.

Doch wenn sie es ihm nicht einmal sagen könnte wen dann. Nur er ist ihre Familie, nur er der eine Freund.

Eine kleine Dame zog sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ihre Vorgesetzte. Die alles zusammen hielt.

Ein neuer Auftrag. Eine neue Hoffnung ohne Träume schlafen zu können.

Zu wissen die Arbeit würde das für sie in den nächsten Tagen übernehmen.

Beide, Sie und Deeks mussten gemeinsam Undercover gehen.

Der Plan bestand darin das sie beide ein Ehepaar sein sollten.

Sie beide fest zusammen. Sie beiden kämpfend gegen Drogendealer.

Observierend ob es vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund gibt.

Deeks verpasste ihr einen Kosenamen, wissend das er sie damit wieder auf die Palme bringt.

Erinnert sie daran, dass dies unter Ehepartner ganz normal wäre.

Erinnert sie dass er das Recht hätte ganz nah bei ihr zu sein.

Oh ihre Augen, sie funkelten voller Wut. Sie brannten förmlich.

Wie eine Narbe immer sichtbar, schien er den Schmerz zu spüren und zuckte leicht.

Der Weg ins Motel war voller stille.

Sie meldeten sich bei der Rezeption und bezogen rasch ihr Zimmer.

"Kens, ich hole unsere Taschen.

Suchst du dir schon mal deine Seite des Bettes aus."

Doch Kensi fehlt jegliche Kraft hier neben ihm.

Die Fahrt und auch wissend das der Auftrag sie beide hier so eng zusammen schürt.

Ihre Augen sie übernehmen für sie die Kontrolle, entscheiden wozu sie nicht fähig ist.

Ihre Augenlider sie schließen sich immer wieder. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage das Bett anzuvisieren.

Sie kuschelt sich in die Kissen der Couch. Zieht ihre Beine an. Als ob sie sich so selbst beschützen könnte und eine Art von Kokon geschaffen zu haben. Wenn sie die Kraft besäße sie würde eine Art Unsichtbare Hülle über sich werfen.

Nach wenigen Minuten betritt Deeks wieder das Zimmer.

Und findet seine Partnerin eingeschlafen auf der Couch wieder.

Wie kann solch eine starke Frau, nur so verletzlich wirken.

Er muss sich selbst daran hindern, dass er sich nicht vor ihr vor die Couch hockt, um näher bei ihr zu sein.

Sie vorsichtig über die Arme zu streicheln.

Er wusste er würde damit nur ihren Privaten Bereich betreten, ihre Linie, diese durchsichtige Linie

übertreten und das ist was er ihr bis jetzt immer eingestanden hat. Ihren eigenen Platz.

Immer.

Er war so oft versucht diese Linie zu überqueren, doch vielleicht war es zu viel Angst.

Vielleicht auch wie sie am Ende darauf reagieren würde.

Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Auch wenn es hieß hier wäre er auf Dauer nur als Zuschauer gebucht.

Da saß er nun auf dem Boden, seine Augen zur Couch gerichtet, sein Blick starr auf seine Partnerin.

Beobachtete sie in Ihrer Beginnenden Schlafphase.

Bedrückende Enge, sein Atem, dicht bei ihr.

Sie konnte kaum mehr Luft holen, da ist seine Hand, er drückt mit einer unglaublichen Kraft zu.

Stärker als alle male zu vor.

Sie wimmert...sie bittet mit Ihren Augen, dieses eine Mal von ihr abzulassen.

Nur dieses eine mal.

Er lacht sie aus, welch ein Hohn.

Wieder streichen Hände über sie, schütteln sie.

Doch dies hier ist anders, sie sind warm und weich.

"Kensi, wach auf. Kens du bist hier in Sicherheit, bitte öffne deine Augen."

Sie wollte ihn wegschieben, ganz weit weg, so verletzlich wie sie jetzt ist.

Sie brauchte niemanden, oder gerade nur ihn.

Sie wollte niemanden, oder gerade nur ihn.

"Deeks bitte lass mich. Es war nur ein schlechter Traum, bitte lass mich kurz durch atmen.

Ich muss...raus hier. Bitte geh mir aus dem Weg"

Welcher Cop hatte nicht schon einmal einen Alptraum.

Nicht jeder kann einschreiten und den Täter schon vor der Pforte zum Traumreich festnehmen.

Doch auch so wie viele Opfer flüchten dahin, um sich genau da in Sicherheit zu wägen.

Wie viele Unschuldige Kinder wollten genau dort sein um wenigstens einmal in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Das war genug Zeit zum durch atmen. Er trat nach draußen zu ihr.

"Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee haben?" Sie nickte nur, warum wusste er nur immer, wenn es gerade

jetzt besser ist nicht gleich nach zu fragen. Sie nicht gleich wieder in die Enge zu treiben.

Doch all zulange konnte sie sich ihm nicht mehr entziehen. Das wusste sie.

Für sich traf sie die Entscheidung, dass es der Tag heute noch nicht sein soll.

Wie lange konnte sie sich noch vor machen, dass eventuell nie der richtige Tag kommen würde.

Das sie nie den richtigen Tag zu lassen würde.

Er kam zurück für sie beide das sehnlichste heiße Getränk in den Händen.

Er reichte ihr den Becher.

Doch sie entzog sich unaufhörlich seines Blickes.

Als ob ihre Augen ihm alles erzählen könnten, was unausgesprochen im Raum stand.

Ein einzelnes Wort verließ ihre Lippen...ganz leise hauchte sie danke.

Der Tag, er hielt so viel Spannung bereit.

Der Erfolg, er ließ nicht allzu lange auf sich warten.

Nach Stundenlangen observieren, konnte sie einige Gute Informationen auf ihrem Konto verbuchen.

Wichtige Informationen um den nächsten Tag zu planen.

Um vielleicht schon ganz schnell zu einen Abschluss zu kommen.

Um vielleicht schon in wenigen Tagen hier wieder weg zu sein.

Der Abend kam schneller als erwartet. Die Dunkelheit überzog den Himmel.

Sie haben kaum gemerkt dass sich die Sonne verabschiedet hat und nun sitzen sie hier

gemeinsam auf der Couch. Gemeinsam abschalten nach den vielen Stunden der Arbeit.

Sie genoss seine Nähe,

sie dachte immer es würde reichen nur mit ihm in einen Raum zu sein. sein Lächeln zu genießen.

Doch jetzt hier so nah an ihm dran, seinen Körper spürend, sein Atem an ihrem Hals kitzelnd. übertraf es einfach alles.

Wie ist sie nur so lange ohne solch eine Nähe ausgekommen.

Eine Nähe die nichts Böses zu bedeuten hatte.

Er streichelte Ihren Arm, eine Geste die vermuten ließ, dass er für beide entschieden hat, dass es an der Zeit ist, nicht weiter zu leugnen, wie wichtig es ist das sie jetzt all Ihre Sorgen mit ihm teilen müsste.

"Kens, seit wann hast du diese Alpträume schon?"

"Deeks bitte jetzt nicht, lass mich einfach die Ruhe genießen, bitte. Lass mich einfach genießen das ich heute nicht alleine bin, bitte"

Mit diesem einen Wort, konnte sie ihn immer besänftigen, das wusste sie, das brauchte sie jetzt, doch er ließ sich diesmal nicht manipulieren.

"Ich seh doch das sie dich auffressen, verdammt du musst endlich mit jemanden reden. Das weißt du besser als ich. Entweder hier mit mir,

oder ich werde Morgen mit Hetty reden und sie überzeugen, dass du momentan nicht 100% bei der Sache bist und das ich denke das dieser Undercover Job dir zu viel wird."

Kensi starte ihn an, sie konnte kaum realisieren was er da zu ihr gesagt hat.

"Wenn du das tust, dann ... dann" Sie schluckte schwer. Ihr Blick wurde kalt

"Ich wollte eigentlich erst einmal mit Hetty darüber sprechen, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich denke darüber nach mich versetzen zu lassen nach DC.

Unsere Partnerschaft ist in unterschiedliche Bahnen verlaufen, wir schaffen es einfach nicht mehr zu einander zu finden.

Du weißt selbst Wie wichtig es ist dem Partner vertrauen zu können, wenn dies nicht mehr da ist,

kann es gefährlich für uns beide werden. Ich weiß dass es nicht mehr, nie wieder so sein wird."

"Was soll der Scheiß, was sagst du da. Glaubst du selbst, was du hier von dir gibst, dein Problem ist ein ganz anderes.

Vielleicht kennst du es nicht anders als immer nur davon zu laufen, aber meinst du nicht die Zeit ist gekommen um endlich mal stehen zu bleiben. Dreh dich um. Dreh dich richtig um, hier sind Menschen die dich gern haben, die dich lieben.

Verdammt wir sind eine Familie."

Er wollte sie berühren...mit seinen Worten mit seinen Händen egal wie, einfach nur berühren.

Doch sie bewegte sich keinen Schritt zu ihm hin stattdessen bewegte sie sich rückwärts von ihm weg.

"Fass mich nicht an, fass mich nie wieder an, verstanden"

und schon knallte sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu. Verschließ sie so fest wie es ging.

Doch wie fest konnte sie diese Tür zu sich wirklich vor ihm verschließen.

Sie war so müde, müde von alledem, müde von den Träumen, müde sich ständig schützen zu müssen und zu merken, dass es ihr doch nie endgültig gelang.

Müde hier zu sein, bei ihm. in einen anderen Zimmer und doch hoffend Meilen weit entfernt.

Es wurde schwarz um sie herum, nichts als die pure Dunkelheit,

Sie spürt was spitzes, ein Messer, er fährt mit der Klinge ihren Körper hinab.

Sie hört ihn, doch er ist so weit weg.

Seine Hände sind nur Mittel zum Zweck.

Ihr ganzer Arm, nichts als ein einziges brennen.

Sie schrie vor Schmerz.

Deeks konnte nicht schlafen. Immer und immer wieder denkt er an die Situation von vorhin zurück.

War das wirklich sie die das zu ihm sagte.

Plötzlich hört er ihre Schreie. Er springt hoch, will mit einem Satz die Tür öffnen, doch sie ist immer noch verriegelt.

Er tritt sie ein um darauf schnell an Ihrem Bett zu stehen.

Er reißt sie förmlich in seine Arme, schüttelt sie, redet auf sie ein.

"Mach die Augen auf, los."

"Ich bin wach, lass mich los. Ich habe mich nur gestoßen."

"Wie lange willst du mich noch anlügen."

"Lass endlich meinen Arm los. Warum denkst du immer du könntest dir hier alles heraus nehmen, wie es dir gerade passt. Ich möchte ins Bad mich frisch machen, lass mich vorbei"

Sie blickte sich kurz um, hier ist nichts was sie ohne bedauern zurück lassen würde.

All die Kleidung nichts ist wirklich von ihr. Ihre Waffe, ihr Abzeichen, alles scheint unwichtig geworden. Nichts hat wirklich eine Bedeutung.

Sie will hinter sich die Tür vom Bad schließen, als ob er was geahnt hätte setzte er sein Fuß herein und hinderte sie dabei ihr Werk zu vollenden.

"Keine Chance Kens, die Tür bleibt offen.

Ich lass dich hier nicht gehen. Ich lass dich nicht alleine.

Spar dir deine Kräfte und kämpfe nicht gegen mich."

Er stellte sich hinter ihr, hörte ihren Atem. Sie bekam immer noch schwer Luft. Als sei sie immer noch in diesem Traum gefangen.

Doch diese Atemnot, sie rührte nicht daher...

Sie drehte sich Blitzschnell um. Ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schlug sie auf ihn ein.

In Ihren Augen sah er kleine Funken, wenn er es nicht besser wüste, er würde denken dies hier ist nicht seine Kens.

Wie ein Tier das sich mit allerletzter Kraft gegen seinen Angreifer behaupten möchte,

Obwohl dieser Kampf schon von Anfang an verloren schien.

"Was denkst du dir was du dir rausnehmen kannst, wenn ich gehen will dann gehe ich. Warum denkst du ausgerechnet du würdest mich aufhalten können."

"Ich möchte dich nicht stoppen, egal was du auch vorhast. Doch ich meinte es ernst ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine.

Wenn du von hier weg gehen willst, komme ich mit. Jeden Schritt den du gehst, wir werden ihn im Takt gehen.

Bitte rede mit mir, ich bin hier bei dir, du brauchst keine Angst haben."

"Du denkst du könntest mich vor diesen Träumen schützen, warst du damals da und hast mich da rausgeholt.

Ich sah niemanden der mir zur Hilfe eilen wollte, niemanden.

Keiner tröstete mich, wenn ich weinend in einer Ecke saß.

Wenn ich nicht wusste, ob ich es schaffe aufzustehen.

Keiner hinterfragt, wenn zu jeder Jahreszeit meine Körper bedeckt war.

Keinen viel es auf, wenn ich eine Woche nicht aus dem Haus ging.

Keinen viel es auf, als der Tod für mich näher war als das Leben.

Keiner bemerkte in der Dunkelheit, dass keine Sterne mehr schienen, das kein Mond mehr zu sehen war.

"Kens was ist dir damals passiert, wie lange ist das her. Bitte rede mit mir, verschließe dich nicht

mehr vor mir. Bitte"

Auch sie war nicht immun gegen sein Bitten.

Sie hatte es satt nicht stehen bleiben zu dürfen, Nichts sehnlicher als einfach zum Stehen zu kommen.

Atmen zu können, ganz langsam, ohne es zu übereilen.

"ok.

Bitte ich muss mich hinsetzen, bitte berühre mich nicht an. Setz dich nicht zu mir. lass mich erst erzählen.

Ich wollte es dir schon vor ein paar Monaten erzählen, ich wusste, ich musste es. Doch jeden Tag sah ich dich,

Deine unbefangene Art, ich wollte dich nicht mit mir belasten. mit meinen Träumen.

Ich war einfach nicht stark genug.

Ich dachte was solltest du jetzt dagegen tun können, all dies war schon vor langer Zeit geschehen.

Niemand konnte es mehr Rückgängig machen.

Auch du nicht. Ich wollte es so sehr. Doch es bestand keine Chance darin die Zeit zu drehen um alles anders beginnen zu lassen.

Ich hätte gewusst wie ich es richtig machen könnte, doch es ging nicht mehr.

Es begann vor 5 Jahren, Ich lernte jemanden neuen in meinen Leben kennen, er hieß Jack.

Er war wie ich Agent. Er war unglaublich zielstrebig, er wollte was verändern. er glaubte er könnte die Welt verändern

nur durch seinen puren Enthusiasmus. Doch all dies änderte sich als er der Wirklichkeit ins Auge blicken musste.

All seine Pläne die er noch hier auf sicheren Boden gemacht hat, sie wurden alle umgeschrieben.

Jeden Tag sah er Menschen sterben, jeden Tag konnte er doch nicht so helfen, wie er es sicher vorher alles gewünscht hatte.

Nach einigen Monaten, er wurde durch einen Selbstmordattentäter schwer verletzt, rang er dort mehrere Tage um sein Leben.

Man kontaktierte mich, dass er bald wieder nach Hause geflogen werde, um sich hier zu erholen.

Und vielleicht war er dort doch schwerer Verletzt als alle annahmen. Ich weiß es nicht.

Vielleicht hat er da auch schon was verloren, als er zurück kam war er wie ausgewechselt.

Ich habe ihm vor seinen Aufenthalt dort geschworen ich werde immer bei ihm sein, ich werde hier sein, wenn er nach Hause kommt.

Doch eigentlich kam Jack nie nach Hause, er ist da geblieben, hier war nur noch seine Hülle.

Nur seine Hülle. Seine Seele sie muss genau dort, genau dort in diesem Kriegsgebiet verloren gegangen sein.

Es war einfach nicht mehr mein Jack der jeden Tag bei mir war.

Ständig wurde er wütend, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit schien er zu explodieren. Ich konnte ihm nichts mehr recht machen.

Ich konnte nichts mehr tun, mit dem ich ihn nicht verärgerte.

Er wartete förmlich darauf, dass etwas falsch stand, um es an die Wand schmeißen zu können.

Ich dachte es sei normal, dass er all seine Wut irgendwie rauslassen musste.

Ich wollte ihm die Zeit geben um zu heilen, um zu hoffen dass all dies zwischen uns wieder besser wird.

Wochen vergingen, die Hoffnung seine Wut würde verebben, sie trat nicht ein.

Das einzige was sich immer mehr veränderte, war sein Blick wenn er mich ansah.

Er sah mich an als ob ich die jenige war, die all die Menschen auf den gewissen hätte.

Als ob ich alle in den Tod getrieben hätte.

Als hätte ich all die Unschuldigen in die Luft gesprengt

Und dann fing er an gegen mich zu kämpfen.

Ich glaubte zum Schluss, er hätte mich fast besiegt.

Irgendwas in mir wachte endlich auf, ich fragte mich wie lange ich noch denke, dass ich in der Lage wäre zu überleben.

Jeden Tag fühlte ich mich mehr Tod als Lebendig.

Ich ging ohne ein Blick zurück, jeder Schritt, ich dachte immer wieder, egal wo ich hin kommen würde, er würde mich finden.

Es gab Tage an denen ich nur rannte, ich weiß nicht mehr wie meine Beine es schafften mich weiter zu tragen, aber sie gingen immer weiter gerade aus. immer weiter.

Irgendwann spürte ich, dass ich eingeholt wurde. Irgendwann war ich nicht mehr allein obwohl ich um mich herum nur Leere sah.

Nichts als unendliche Stille hörte.

Dann eines Tages wurde ich gefunden, plötzlich stand jemand vor mir ...es war Hetty.

Ich weiß nicht ob es Zufall war, das sie mich genau zur rechten Zeit fand.

damals dachte ich es jedenfalls noch.

Ich denke sie war damals meine letzte Rettung und das wussten wir beide.

Deeks nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme.

Nichts, er fürchtete gerade jetzt könnte er nichts sagen um sie auch nur entfernt zu beruhigen.

Zu lange hat sie dies schon mit sich rum getragen. Zu tief hat dies Spuren auf ihrem Körper hinter lassen.

Narben die gerade jetzt wieder so frisch schienen. Als wäre dies erst gestern geschehen.

The End

Wir überqueren Brücken und verbrennen sie hinter uns, und haben nichts vorzuweisen,

außer der Ahnung, der Erinnerung an den beißenden Rauch und der Ahnung, dass unsere Augen voller Tränen standen.

~Tom Stoppard~


End file.
